Zutara, Bite me
by firelillyz
Summary: A romantic clash between Zuko and Katara. Set in AU, no bending. Jet is a vampire...but what is Zuko? Will Katara find out? Where is Aang? Is he dead? Is Jet gonna get to Katara's heart before Zuko does? ZUTARA! PLEASE READ AND REVEIW!
1. Chapter One, Where am I?

**PROLOUGE:**

Walking, ugh! How much I hate it. Especially at night, this city just creeps me out! Even though Aang is ranting next to me about how I do everything wrong, I still don't feel safe, hey, where's Aang?

CHAPTER 1

OWWWWW, my head hurts where am I? What the- I'm on a couch, but not my couch, this place looks like a mansion! Suddenly the door to this mysterious place opens and I quickly lay back down.I heard the person walk around for a while then stop in front of me, I open one eye- just for a peek- bad move.I immediently regretted my action, so I opened both eyes to come face-to-face with a teenager, who looked to be about two or three years older than me. "Hey," he said. His voice was smooth, and dare I say it- flirtatious. He had a stick of hay in his mouth, and had brown hair. "Uh h-hi. Where am I?" "In a mansion he replied cooly. Damn it, this place was way better then the crappy studio I lived in. "The name's Jet, what's yours? "Katara, I-" "JET!" I was interupted by a feirce looking person with a scar. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"But-"

"NOW!"

"Fine, I was just checking on our prey, but I'll be on my way."

I gulped, _prey? _

"Ok, Jet, first of all, she's my prey, I'm the one who found her, second, get the hell out of my house."

Jet scoffed and left the house, but not before thrusting his middle finger up into the air on his way out. Scar-face turned to me, his amber eyes peircing into my blue ones. "What's your name?" he asked me. Jet seemed to talk waaay smoother than his slightly harsh voice.

"My name? It's Katara, why?"

"Nothing, it sounds lovely."

Wow, that was totally unexpected. He flashed me a brilliant smile.

"Where am I?" his smile faded. "Why did you call me your prey?"

"Katara, all of your questions will be answered soon. For now, all I can tell you is that my name is Zuko and I'm not who you think I am."

"ARE YOU A WEREWOLF!" I blurted out. Zuko burst out laughing.

"No, what are you, some twilight fangirl?"

"No, I hate twilight!"

Zuko frowned again. "I see, first girl who doesen't like vampires."

"I like vampires- you know, if they existed-I just don't like twilight."

"Will you belive me if I told you something almost impossible?"

I had no idea where this conversation was going.

I nodded slowly, I was hesitant, yet somehow eager to know.

"Jet is a vampire."

END CHAPTER


	2. Chapter Two, Who are you?

**CHAPTER 2**

"A vampire? Oh come ON Zuko, get real!"

I thought that he was lying at first, but his look told me otherwise. My smile dropped. _Was he serious?_

"I'm not joking Katara, belive me or not, that is the truth, and nothing but the truth."

Now…now I'm scared. "I-if Jet's a vampire, then what are _you_?"

Zuko smirked devilishly and nuzzed into the nape of my neck, and purred, "I will tell you when the time is right. But for now, I am the predetor an you are my prey." I sat there, frozen.

I couldn't move, nor could I speak. It was as if I was under a spell.

'_What is he doing?' _I thought in fear. But he was so warm, and I was so tired.

My head hurt, I was thirsty, and I just met two hot guys, what should I do? Those questions swirled through my head as I leaned into him, soon –and unknowingly- falling into a deep sleep.

I yawned as I woke up, with my head somewhere on some kind of smooth fabric. I looked up to see that I had fallen asleep in Zuko's lap.

"Holy shit! I'm so sorry, I didn't know it just happened randomly and I –"

I was completely cut off by a wet something carresing my neck.

"Shhhh…don't talk too much, or else your pulse will rise, and then…I'll…"

My heart nearly leapt out of my chest, was his _ tounge_ the wet thing…on my neck?

"Zuko- what the hell are you doing-!" Zuko looked up at me his gold eyes somehow _, glowing_.

"Enjoying the sensations, my dear." What was up with this dude?

"Zuko, you know you have many fine qualities, but you creep the living shit out of me sometimes."

Zuko smirked. "Good."


End file.
